


¿Cuánto Tiempo Ha Pasado?

by Starvex



Category: Furry (Fandom), My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amor - Freeform, Applejack - Freeform, Changeling - Freeform, Chrysalis x reader, Dark, Discord - Freeform, Drama, Equestria, F/M, Fanfic, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Grogar - Freeform, Hate, Hidden - Freeform, Hive, Love, Magic, Melancolía, Memories, Mlpfanfic, Nostalgia, Princess Celestia - Freeform, Princess Luna - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Rarity - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Regret, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shipping, Slice of Life, Spike - Freeform, Thorax - Freeform, Tirek - Freeform, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Twilight Sparkle - Freeform, anonymous, arrepentimiento, clopfic, fluttershy - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, mlp, mlp fanfic, nostalgic, pinkie pie - Freeform, rainbow dash - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvex/pseuds/Starvex
Summary: Una nueva era de paz se ha asentado sobre los vastos territorios de Equestria. Todos han encontrado nuevos hogares y familias, además de la unión de varios reinos que ha conllevado a nuevas alianzas entre varias especies con distintas culturas.Un viejo amigo ha aceptado esta nueva realidad con un nuevo costo que debe afrontar de ahora en adelante, uno que debe mantener en secreto hasta el final de sus días.
Relationships: Chrysalis/Anon, Chrysalis/Lector Masculino, Villana/Lector





	¿Cuánto Tiempo Ha Pasado?

No importa la cantidad de recuerdos que suelen pasar por mi mente como si fuesen pequeños relámpagos, que en lugar de traer electricidad consigo, estos en particular me inunden de nostalgia cada vez que les presto atención. Tampoco importa mucho el frío que inunde las calles desérticas de este pueblo pequeño en el que prácticamente me he criado.

De hecho, no hay ningún factor que afecte realmente mi pregunta, la cual se repite cada noche sin falta, y no hace más que traerme de vuelta a la realidad; como si fuera un último intento del destino de recordarme lo lejos que está ese futuro imposible con el que tanto sueño.

\- “¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo?” –

Han pasado años y mucho ha cambiado desde entonces, créeme que te sorprenderías al saber todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que te fuiste, tantas cosas que he deseado que viéramos juntos.

A pesar de eso, tú sigues siendo la misma a pesar de todo este tiempo, como si fueses una fotografía que no se inmuta ante la inclemencia del flujo del tiempo, y las consecuencias que este trae consigo. Mi pelaje ya no es el mismo de antes, su toque suave se fue perdiendo con el tiempo debido a que estoy envejeciendo, pero tú irradias la misma energía y gracia en tu postura.

Si realmente pudieras verme una vez más, no creo que me reconocerías a la primera, pues ahora tengo una voluminosa barba negra que cubre la mitad de mi rostro, pero estoy seguro que después de un par de segundos reconocerías mi mirada; la cual es la misma que te ofrecí la última vez que nos vimos. Tal vez fue una mirada de tristeza por tu decisión, o tal vez fue una mirada nostálgica al saber hacia dónde iba a terminar todo esto.

Te preguntarás por qué siempre vengo a altas horas de la noche, cuando lo único que se escucha es el suave silbido del viento entremezclado con los sonidos de los animales que ven la noche como si fuese el día. Siempre estoy aquí el mismo día, y a la misma hora. Pero no siempre fue así, hace bastante tiempo solía venir de día, siempre acompañado por las miradas de curiosidad de los transeúntes que pasaban de lado.

Algunos solo se limitaban a mirar y seguir su camino, pero otros comentaban cosas de ti que al final no podía soportar. 

Trasnochar y esperar la noche por el momento ideal se convirtió en mi rutina luego de eso, hasta que luego fue tan efectivo que lo convertí en un hábito. Nunca me canso de venir y probablemente sea un hábito que nunca vaya a abandonar, no después de todo lo que te pasó.

Siempre vengo solo, a hablarte de muchas cosas, como si de alguna manera me estuvieses escuchando, al igual que tú me escuchabas a mí cuando te visitaba a escondidas a tu reino oculto mucho antes de que todos tus súbditos fueses reformados.

El día de hoy fue hermoso, se llevó a cabo la celebración del día de los corazones y los cascos; no hubo ni una sola casa o calle que no estuviese inundada de adornos, fue ambiente lleno de magia para muchos.

Desde que la princesa Twilight asumió el mando sobre estas tierras, este día festivo se ha vuelto más alborotado y atractivo que nunca antes. Incluso podría durar hasta el amaneces contándote sobre todo lo que vi, fue un momento emotivo volver a encontrarme con ponies que no había visto en mucho tiempo, lo pasamos muy bien juntos y todo al final resultó en un cielo nocturno iluminado por los fuegos artificiales que se desplegaron luego de un gran banquete en el centro de la ciudad.  
Como ya habrás notado, hoy no he traído mis cosas, lo cual es fácil de explicar debido a que tu figura luce impecable en comparación con la lamentable figura de Tirek, la cual yace cubierta de suciedad y corrosión por estar expuesta a la intemperie. 

La pequeña figura de la potranca aparentemente inofensiva, Cozzy Blow, tampoco es la excepción. Sus tiernos y pequeños cascos ya están muy desgastados, con restos de lodo al igual que su desordenada melena de piedra.

En cambio, mi querida Chrysalis, tú sigues y siempre seguirás luciendo impecable, y yo me aseguraré de que así sea. Si deseas puedes considerarlo como un gesto de amistad; no me molesta en lo absoluto limpiar y mantener tu estatua en buen estado, teniendo siempre el más delicado cuidado de no causarte ni un solo rasguño mientras te voy relatando alguna de mis anécdotas sobre mis viajes a lo largo de Equestria.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño, sobre todo en estas fechas en las que todos están juntos en familia, en amigos e incluso en parejas. Mi recorrido por el pueblo hoy fueron calles repletas de colores y ponies compartiendo dulces, abrazos y obsequios. También nos visitaron hipogrifos y sirenas del Reino Marino.  
Ojalá estuvieras aquí con todos nosotros, en lugar de estar aquí afuera, soportando el frío de todas las noches y el calor abrazador de todos los días. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar esto.

Aún recuerdo nuestra última discusión, semanas antes de que aquel día llegara. Hice todo lo posible para hacerte cambiar de opinión, intenté convencerte para que abandonaras todo ese odio y rencor acumulado, pues yo ya tenía un presentimiento de lo que podría llegar a pasar. En verdad creí que le daría una oportunidad a los demás al igual que me diste una oportunidad a mí para considerarme tu amigo.

Lamentablemente te mantuviste firme en tu decisión, no había duda en tu mirada y tu espíritu era el de una reina dispuesta a recuperar algo que le fue arrebatado. Con mucho pesar respeté esa decisión y no hice nada por detenerte, no quería causarte más dolor del que ya estabas soportando. Pero ahora este el precio que ambos debemos pagar.

Ahora mismo estoy viendo con indiferencia el horizonte, donde las montañas suelen estar para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Puedo sentir los primeros rayos del sol reemplazando el frío de la noche, y un diminuto atisbo de luz en la lejanía que indica que nuestro tiempo a solas llegó a su fin.

A estas alturas, luego de todos estos años, lo que más lamento es no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ti. No estoy seguro si eso te hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión, pero creo que te habría ayudado mucho a irte sabiendo que alguien te amaba por quien realmente eras.  
Solo puedo decir que en verdad lo siento, pero ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

Volteé a ver nuevamente al horizonte antes de dar media vuelta y alejarme de nuevo a mi casa, pero me detuve en seco al escuchar una voz débil entremezclada con el viento, una voz tan familiar pronunciando mi nombre que me vi obligado a dar la vuelta y mirar de nuevo hacia tu figura. No sabía realmente qué esperar, pero cuando te vi ahí en tu misma posición, cerré los ojos con fuerza diciéndome internamente que solo estaba cansado. 

Luego de eso volví retomar mi camino, de nuevo a casa, mientras mis sentidos me alertaban claramente que algo me observaba desde detrás, podía sentirlo tan cerca de mí que la tentación de voltear se hizo realmente fuerte; pero no lo hice y seguí caminando hasta perderme de vista en lo que quedaba de oscuridad.


End file.
